Choices and Consequences
by John Reed
Summary: Continuation of "Vampires and Witches and Elena", "The Replacement" and "Home by Suppertime".  Damon and Elena have to choose, but will things calm down enough for them to decide?
1. Was it One of Hers?

Elena

Elena woke up in the middle of the night. Her window was closed, there was no storm. It was 3 AM, so she couldn't help wondering if it were the "tomorrow" when Damon said he would talk to her.

"Damon," she said softly. It was as loud as she had used before, when he was nearby and thought she needed his protection. He came with one call then. But he did not come tonight.

"Katherine?" she said in the same tone. Katherine's visits had never been welcome, but would be tonight.

"Stefan," she said very softly. This one wasn't a summons or a question. Just an expression of regret.

She turned over and closed her eyes, trying to sleep, never having felt so alone.

* * *

Stefan

Damon was home, sitting in front of the fireplace, thinking. He had spent a long time with Katherine, and he had a lot to think about.

Stefan entered – returning from hunting.

"You're back. Elena and Bonnie said you were with Katherine. Is that true?" Stefan demanded without any other greeting.

"Yes." Damon just stared at the fireplace.

"What does she want, Damon? Did she tell you?"

"She told me. I don't know if its what she really wants."

Stefan stared at him. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what did she say?"

Damon did look at him now – his face hard. "What she said to me is between her and me."

The harshness surprised Stefan. "I mean, did she say what she wanted with Elena?"

"Still between her and me."

"Damon, something's wrong. Elena won't tell me what it is, but I can't help thinking you're behind it."

Damon looked back at the fireplace. "Been thinking a lot about me lately? I wasn't here. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's between you and Elena."

"You were with her before you took off with Katherine. What happened?"

"That is between Elena and me."

Stefan was angry. He moved to try to grab Damon. Damon just flung him aside.

Stefan landed on his feet. "Tell me. If you've been manipulating her, turning her against me…"

"I live in your head, don't I? You think about me, Katherine, everyone but Elena. Try concentrating on her for awhile."

"I have a right to know, Damon. If you or Katherine has put her in danger, if something you did threatened her, I'll…" Stefan did not finish that sentence.

Damon glared at him. "What. You'll do what you did when you threatened her? You'll beg forgiveness and blame everyone but yourself?"

Damon was up now, staring at him. "Do you even know who she is? She can't be intimidated. I've tried. She can't be controlled. You've tried. It doesn't matter what you want or think. She will do what she thinks she should. She'll walk into a house – or a tomb - full of vampires, her only thought being about what she came to do, who she came to help. Do you understand that about her? She's not afraid of being threatened."

"I'm just worried about her." Stefan said. "I don't know what she is thinking."

"Let me give you some advice on that, Brother. With Elena or Katherine or any woman worth chasing, you do not get to understand her by talking to anyone else. If they find out you've been asking others about them, talking about them behind their backs, you're toast. If you want to give Elena a pleasant surprise, talk to her yourself. You want to know what she is thinking, how she feels? Ask her. Think about her for a change."

It stung. Stefan went to his room. He had been trying to talk to her, hadn't he?

Damon returned to staring at the fireplace, thinking.

* * *

Both of Them

Elena hadn't planned it, really she hadn't. She did want to see Damon, to talk to him. She had left things with him in a manner she could not tolerate. Not that she had done any better with Stefan. She knew he was trying in his way. And she would have made concessions or allowances before. But things were changing.

She hadn't seen either all day, not until just after supper. She had found Katherine's phone on her bed when she returned her room to clean up for the meal. It was ordinary-looking. Nothing special. Of course it wasn't hers – the difference was obvious. She would need to come up with a system for her two phones now – she was going to keep both on her always.

Stefan came as she finished helping Jenna with the dishes. She was actually glad to see him. She had sometimes thought before that she wanted a normal life – a life without vampires. But she was lonely today.

"Hey," Elena greeting him at the door.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked.

"Of course. We probably need to after the time we've had the last few days."

"Upstairs, or at my place?"

"Let's do the porch," Elena said. Upstairs would send the wrong message, the wrong current message, anyway. His place might have Damon, and she was going to tread carefully with him. He would find her when he was ready.

"I know I haven't been at my best the last few days," Stefan began as they sat next to each other. "I need to apologize for that."

"Yeah." Elena said. "I've noticed."

"I've just been worried about you. Believe it or not, Damon helped me see I was treating you badly."

"He did, did he?"

"Yes. I worry about him and Katherine and what they're doing to you. He told me I was thinking of everyone but you. He's wrong. It's all about you."

"Then why did he come up, Stefan?"

"Because I'm worried about you, how he's affecting you. what he's doing to you."

"What he's doing to me?" Elena's voice was rising. "Do you know what happened at that house you burned down? He stood by me. He faced the ugliest vampires I have ever seen with me. And when it went bad, he got me out of there. And then he carried me away from them – when I was unconscious. When I woke up, he was bandaging me – stopping the bleeding. And then he carried me farther, away from the vampire that was chasing me. When we were caught, he put himself between me and the vampire, and he kept it away from me until help came. That's what he's doing to me."

"I would have done the same." Stefan said, after processing what Elena had said.

"I think you would have. I'm just not sure you would have been there with me. Damon was."

"Elena, I'm here for you, whenever you need me."

"I know Stefan. But Damon is there for me wherever I need him."

"Elena what are you saying. Do you not love me?"

"Of course I love you. I have told you that time after time. How can you doubt it?"

"Damon then. Do you love him?"

Elena shook herself. "I don't know."

They sat in silence for a minute before Stefan spoke.

"I just don't understand some things, Elena. Katherine is dangerous. Everything she does, everything she wants you to do is a threat to you."

"Katherine is not a threat to me. Things happen. But my deal with her is the only way I have of protecting my family, Bonnie, and anyone else I care about. Damon understands that. Do you?"

"Where does that leave us? Do you not want to see me anymore?"

"Of course I want to see you. I love you. I want you to be you, and I want you to let me be me. There are things I have to do now. You may not approve, you may not agree. But please, don't make it harder for me. It's hard enough already."

"I'm sorry," Stefan said. "I just worry about you."

"Worry doesn't help, Stefan. I don't what's going to happen, I don't know what's coming next. I do know Damon will help me. I hope you will help me. And I know I will love you. But you have to give me a little space – just a little. I would still like to meet, talk, eat together, do things with each other - even more. Just slower. Just for now."

"I wish I knew what was going on in your head. I'm not good at puzzles."

"It's not a puzzle, Stefan. It's just what I need. We just need to agree to meet or do something ahead of time."

"Whatever this is, I just don't want you to have to do it alone."

"No one else can do it for me. And believe me, I'll call if I need you."

"OK." Stefan tentatively moved in to kiss her. Elena was willing.

They were interrupted by Jenna.

"Elena, you asked me to let you know about these. Come to the TV."

Elena and Stefan followed Jenna. There was a story about a man killed in an animal attack.

"It's happening again," Jenna said. "Did you suspect it would?"

"Not suspect. I was just worried. I'm a worry-wart you know," Elena said, pulling Stefan back outside.

"Is there another vampire here?" Elena asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe. We don't greet each other or anything when going to a new town or passing through. You know that."

"I told Katherine her 'protection' would have to feed. If this is one of her people..."

"Katherine?" Stefan asked. "You think it might be her doing?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." She gave him a kiss on the cheek "Call me tomorrow, OK? We'll do something then."

Elena went upstairs, pulling out the phone Katherine had given her for emergencies.


	2. Calm Before Storm?

Katherine

Katherine answered before the first ring had finished.

"Elena, what do you need?"

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but somebody has been killed here. I thought you should know, in case it was one of your people."

Elena heard only silence.

"Katherine?"

"Elena, do you recall why I gave you the phone?"

"For emergencies."

"No, Elena. I gave it to you so you could reach me when you are in danger."

"But if someone is killing people in Mystic Falls, I'm not safe."

"You know what I think about Mystic Falls, Elena. I am only concerned with you."

"But what if it's someone you sent? Are you sure they wouldn't hunt here?

"There are other vampires in Mystic Falls. And I told you there are rules."

"Yeah, vampire rules. I don't know what that means."

Elena could tell that Katherine was getting terser. She would not be able to keep this up for much longer.

"In this case, it means there will be no hunting of humans by anyone I send there within a 50 mile radius of Mystic Falls."

"Do you trust them to do that?"

"These are the ones I am trusting with your life. Yes, I trust them to follow the other rules I have set. Whatever is doing this will not get close to you Elena, but if there is a problem in your town, you will need to find another way to attend to it. And please limit the phone use as you promised. You are at a line you cannot cross in the future."

"I understand. Sorry," Elena said. 'Well,' she thought. 'It didn't take me long to mess the phone thing up…'

* * *

Damon

Elena was leaving when he came. She had wanted to talk to him so much it was almost anti-climatic.

"Going somewhere?" Damon asked her.

"I was. It can wait. Do you want to …" she pointed at the seats on the porch.

Damon nodded and sat. She sat next to him.

There was a tense silence between them.

"This is starting off well," Elena said.

"Is it starting? What you promised me?"

Elena nodded her head. "If you want. If you're ready for it to."

"I am. So what do we do?"

"We start off with understanding each other. I saw you here last night with Katherine, holding her hand."

Damon nodded. "Harsh beginning, but fair question. Elena, she and I have known each other for a very long time. And we were very close. You saw us when we had just had a very long discussion after a very long time apart."

"And?"

"And nothing. We were catching up. She's ready to move forward. But I think you knew that."

"No," Elena said. "She said some things around me that didn't make sense then, but do now. She's why you're pushing the timing of this."

"Put yourself in my position, Elena. Two things you've always wanted. One says she wants you. The other says maybe, someday, after I give everyone a shot first."

"Not everyone," Elena interrupted before he could continue. "You've put me in a tough position, Damon."

"All I did was tell you what I wanted and essentially that I did not know how long I had before I would take Katherine up on what she is offering. I told you the truth and you said you would give me my shot. Changing your mind?"

"No. Absolutely not. I really do want to know what this is between us."

"You mean besides love and hate?"

Elena had to laugh. "I have hated you – more than I thought I could hate anything. And despite that, you've helped me. You've kept me safe. But I don't know if it's love."

"You need both, Elena. How can you know someone if you have not seen them at their worst and at their best. You've seen me both ways. You've hated, now can you love me?"

"That's what we're here to find out. Are there rules?"

"Like what?"

"Like with Stefan – or Katherine. They are a pretty big part of both our lives."

"Your choice, your rules. Katherine will do what she does, but other than one long walk together, she's giving me time and space. She says she needed it to decide about me, and she'll give me as much as I want."

She was nervous about asking again, but she had to be sure. "Stefan?"

"All I want from you is what I asked for – a real chance. If you give it to me, if you can let me know that you really are giving it to me, you can deal with Stefan as you see fit."

"He'll figure it out."

"Figure what out? He's been accusing me of getting too close to you for some time. His paranoia is reasonable – I mean..." Damon pointed his hands at himself and moved them up and down in front of his body. Elena smiled.

"This is what I don't want, Elena, what you promised would not happen. You promised you would not worry about what he thinks. Just me. Just give me a fair shot. If you do that, whatever you think you need from him or need to give him is fine with me."

"OK," Elena said. "Anyone else need to know or not know? Are we going public?"

"I don't need a spectacle. We've been seen in public together before. Let's just take whatever comes."

Elena nodded her head. Then another thought occurred to her.

"The news said something about a man being killed. Supposedly an animal attack. Did you…" She trailed off without finishing.

"You mean did I kill him? Elena…"

"It wasn't an accusation, Damon." Elena interrupted. "It was a question. I know who you are."

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not a matter of trust Damon. I have never asked you to not be a vampire, to not drink human blood. I'm alive now because of who you are, because you had the strength and power to save me and protect me. I would never ask you to be anything else. I just need to know if you know anything about the man who was killed."

"No."

"Will you help me find out more about it?"

"Yes."

One word answers. Had she blown it already? "I'm sorry Damon. I didn't know how else to ask. You know I trust you completely. All I need is for you to tell me that you didn't do it. And I need to know that I can ask you hard questions. Its part of this whatever this is that we're doing."

"You're right. You need to be able to ask me. I don't want to make it hard for you."

"So what's next?" Elena said, thinking out loud.

"We could go dancing."

Elena laughed. "You're so jealous of Stefan and that 50's dance. I really feel bad now about what I did to you."

"Don't. I got the good dance later. You were gorgeous, and he left. It's what I said before – the early pain made the pleasure so much more..."

"OK. Dancing. Let me know the details." Elena said.

"I will."

"And now," Elena started, feeling much more comfortable about all this than when their discussion had begun, "will you ride with me to Bonnie's house?"

His expression, shock, maybe discomfort, was not unexpected.

"I don't think she would want to see me."

"I know, Damon. I'm not asking you to go in with me, just go with me there. She's a big part of my life. Part of this is seeing how it would affect her and me. And I just…I want you to be with me while I go there. Will you?"

Damon nodded and joined her in the car.

* * *

Bonnie

Elena kind of wanted him to go at least part of the way from the car to the house. He didn't. Instead he excused himself to go wherever he was going to go when they were done. She didn't know and didn't ask.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked. It seemed a little odd.

"Yes," Elena said slowly.

"OK. Come on in." When Elena looked at her a little funny, Bonnie added "Katherine came once. She didn't pretend to be you or anything – at least not at my door. But it scared me a little."

"It's OK Bonnie. You can be careful around me. Have you heard news about someone being killed – animal attack?"

"Yeah. Of course, you think its more."

"I don't know. I know Katherine was supposed to send some vampires to protect me, but she says they aren't allowed to hunt here."

"And you believe her?"

"Yeah. And I asked Damon. He didn't do it either. I'm afraid something else is out there."

Bonnie only nodded her head.

"Would you try to find whatever's doing this? You saw a vision about John Gilbert."

"I can try, but I think it'll be hard. It helps if there is some kind of a connection. Maybe we can go where it happened tomorrow and see if we can find something?"

"OK. I would really appreciate it. And Bonnie, would it be OK if I bring Damon?"


	3. Tokens and Turfs

The Token

"I could have picked you up for this," Damon said the next morning.

"I know." Elena replied as she entered the driver's seat. "Bonnie prefers me to drive."

Damon nodded. Then as Elena was starting the car, he stopped her.

"Wait," he said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. "I have something for you first."

Damon opened the box and removed a silver bracelet.

Elena looked at it in his hand and then stared at him. "It's beautiful. What's this for?"

"A token of our agreement."

"'Agreement'. Is that what we're calling it?"

"Well," Damon said as he pulled her wrist close and fastened the bracelet in place, "I admit its not as catchy as your term of 'this whatever this is that we're doing', but I like it better."

Elena looked at the bracelet on her wrist. "It must have cost a fortune. Did you get this for me?"

"I got it for the woman who loves me. If you decide that's not you, you can give it back. It can be your signal to me that you've chosen, and it's a choice I wouldn't want."

Elena started her car. "I can just use my words, and maybe keep the bracelet?"

"Now that would be a bad choice on your part"

* * *

Left Out

"Why are we here?" Damon asked as Elena pull into the school parking lot.

"Mr. Salzman is coming.."

"Why?"

"Because I invited him. I think he can help."

"Just one more person at risk." Damon said as Alaric came to the car. Elena left the car and opened the trunk where he placed a bag.

"Did you hear any more details on the supposed animal attack" Elena asked as Alaric climbed into the seat behind her.

"Two now," Alaric replied. "Another body was found this morning."

Elena leaned against the wheel. She looked like she was taking it personally.

"You really don't know that it was a vampire," Alaric said.

"If it was," Damon said, "It could be more than one. One would not have needed to feed again so quickly. And, if just passing through, it would have left already. If it is vampires, we have to be ready for more than one."

"Agreed. Should we get Stefan?" Alaric asked.

"Not yet," Elena said. "I think he'll call me later anyway. If we need him, we can get him then. Let's just pick up Bonnie."

* * *

The Location

Bonnie came though the door as soon as Elena pulled into her driveway.

"Elena, did you hear? There's another one."

"Yeah I did. Mr. Salzman didn't say where though. Is it the same area as the first?"

"Close enough," Bonnie said as she sat next to Alaric. "Something's going on. I tried some stuff at home, but couldn't get anything."

"What are we looking for?" Elena asked as she returned to the road.

"Anything belonging to the victims would have probably been removed with the bodies." Alaric added.

"Something tangible would be best." Bonnie said. "But even just being at the location should be enough to give me what I need."

"We'll try the first location first," Elena decided. "There will probably be people at the new one."

* * *

The Rules

Alaric was leading the way. Damon hung back and was finally joined by Elena.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" He asked her. "With a second body, there is almost sure to be something – something dangerous to them and you."

"You of all people know that she can defend herself against a vampire, Damon. And he can too."

"And we don't know if there is more than two."

"I'm counting on you and Bonnie to be able to tell me if there is – if we're in over our heads."

"And what is this about Stefan calling you later?" Damon demanded.

"I kind of told him to last night – before we talked. And anyway, it is within the rules you set."

"Rules can change, Elena."

"No. The bracelet sets them in stone. As long as I wear it, I expect you to do as we agreed, and I promise to do so as well. Now let's catch up to them before they need us."

* * *

The Search

Alaric stopped and waited for them all to join him.

"We're getting close to the first place. We need to be a little stealthy in case there's someone around."

They were surrounded by trees, but Alaric was leading them out of the woods to what could be a pasture.

"The first body was found in this area." Alaric said. "Are we close enough?"

"We'll see." Bonnie picked a spot a settled down, pulling supplies out from a bag she had brought.

Alaric was also busy readying his stakes and darts.

Elena pulled Damon aside. "Do you sense anything?"

Damon looked alert, but shook his head. "Nothing. Not right now anyway."

"Can you walk around a see if you can pick up a trail?"

"You make it sound so easy." Damon said as he started to walk away from them. It was harsh enough that Elena knew he was still a little ticked at her.

"Let us know if you find something. OK?"

Damon turned around, his face hard. But it softened as he nodded. "I will."

Elena nodded in return and turned back to Alaric and Bonnie.

"Anything, Bonnie?" She asked.

Bonnie just nodded. She was concentrating.

"I think she wants to concentrate for a minute," Alaric said softly.

Elena watched as Bonnie did her spells, occasionally glancing at Damon for a sign that he had found something.

* * *

The Turf

Damon managed to signal for Elena to come closer. He spoke before she came too close.

"Found something. Stay here. I'll be back." He moved into the trees at a speed Elena knew she could not begin to match.

"Damon what is it?" She asked. He was out of sight before the words were out.

Then Bonnie let out a squeal.

"Elena, get back here!" she yelled.

Elena ran back to her. Alaric was there as well.

"What is it Bonnie?" She asked.

"Damn, damn, damn. Three…no four vampires. And they're coming at us - fast."

"Where?" Elena asked, looking around them, but not seeing anything.

"All around us. I can't focus on anyone enough to hit it with anything."

"What can I do?" Elena asked.

"Stay close. I'm going to try something." Bonnie began a chant.

Alaric moved close as well, also scanning the area around them.

Something surrounded them that Elena could only describe as wind – though it was not quite right.

"Do you know what she's doing?" Elena asked Alaric.

He shook his head.

"It's a protection spell." Bonnie said quickly. "Usually for a house. I'm trying to define an area of this field for protection. Now stay put and shush." She resumed chanting.

Alaric pulled gently on Elena's arm and pointed. There was someone coming. Just one. She couldn't be sure, he was still fairly far away, but it made sense that it was one of the vampires Bonnie had seen.

"Vampire?" Elena asked.

"I can't tell." Alaric said. "It could be, I guess."

"Yes," Bonnie said forcefully. "Shush."

Elena watched him approach. It didn't look quite right. She started to walk towards him.

"Elena, stop!" Bonnie demanded.

"No, give me a sec Bonnie. I think I know who he is."

"You need to stay within the air movement."

"I will. Can you just stop it for a minute? And if there's a problem, start it back up again?"

"I can stop it. I can't guarantee I can start it back up."

"Just be ready. If I scream, it'll be your signal to start back up."

The wind died down. It was not very far from Bonnie and Alaric, so Elena was mostly waiting for the vampire to get close enough to hear her.

"Stop." She said. It obeyed. "What do you want?"

"I'll have to ask your friend, the witch, to not interfere." The vampire said.

"Interfere?"

"With our protection of you."

"You work for Katherine." Elena said, and turned back to Bonnie who was approaching with Alaric now. "He works for Katherine, Bonnie."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"He won't hurt us." Elena said, and turned back to him. "Are there four of you?"

"Yes. Please ask your friend to not interfere."

Bonnie spoke now. "I promised Katherine I would protect her with my power against any threat. From where I stand, that looks like you."

Elena gave Bonnie a "What?" look as the vampire spoke again. "We need to be able to approach her to protect her. Please do not interfere."

"Bonnie, it's OK," Elena said as she turned back to the vampire. "I thought you were to remain unseen."

"We have been. When the Salvatore left, we drew closer. Then your friend began to interfere. She must allow us to approach you if needed."

"You saw Damon leave? Do you know where he went?"

"No."

"Can you follow him and help him if needed?"

"No. I was told you know the rules. Please ask her to not interfere."

"You just startled her. She was only protecting me. Now that we know who you are, she won't interfere."

"Don't be so sure," Bonnie said.

Elena shot her a quick glare and turned back to the vampire.

The vampire only nodded and ran out of sight.

"Katherine's right," Elena muttered. "She does work with idiots."

"Yeah," Alaric said. "Let's just keep those idiots on our side."

Bonnie was still glairing when Alaric started laughing. "What's so funny?" Bonnie asked.

"Come on, you don't see it?" When neither girl answered, he said, "There's a turf war between vampires and witches over Elena. It's funny."

Elena did not laugh. "We're wasting time here now. Can you find where Damon went?" she asked Bonnie.

"Probably, though it would help if I had something of his."

Elena fingered her new bracelet, and wondered if she should wait for Damon to return as he asked, or if she should have Bonnie try to find him.


	4. Choices Made and to be Made

The Choices

Stefan had been called. He would be on his way shortly. Now Alaric and Bonnie watched Elena as she tried to come up with a plan.

"I think Damon found something. Maybe whatever killed these people is still close. Maybe we can put an end to this quickly." Elena was kind of rambling.

"They're not likely to come to us with Katherine's vampires here," Bonnie noted.

"Maybe I can get away from them and draw the killers to me." Elena said.

"Draw them to you?" Bonnie asked dubiously.

"Yeah, and then Katherine's vampires would take them out when they got too close to me."

"After you give Katherine's vampires the slip?" Bonnie asked. "Elena…"

Elena immediately realized what she had said and raised her hand to stop Bonnie.

"It was just a rough draft. But we need to do something."

"Maybe we should wait for Damon," Bonnie suggested. "You said he was coming back."

"And maybe you should go find him." Elena snapped back. She immediately shook herself and apologized.

"Sorry. Sorry," she said. "But I think he was 30 or 40 yards that way when he left," she said pointing. "Can you see if you can get anything there?"

"Sure," Bonnie said, thinking it would not be a bad idea to get away from this irrational Elena for a little.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Alaric asked as Bonnie started to walk away.

"No. I'll be fine. You should stay with her in case she needs help."

Alaric nodded and moved to catch up with Bonnie.

Suddenly Elena felt very tired. Or maybe just overwhelmed. She sat down in the field and drew her knees to her chest.

A few choices, she thought. Go with Stefan when they met. Stay with him when she found out about him – even though at first she decided not to. Help Damon open a tomb, go in after him when she found out it was more of a trap for him than a rescue – a trap set by people she trusted.

A choice to save him again when he was caught in a burning building. Another to save him, Bonnie, Jeremy and a maybe others when things went bad between Bonnie and Katherine. Just a few choices, and suddenly she was pledging her loyalty to the baddest vampire she knew of. She was surrounded by vampire protectors – or traitors. She could not tell the difference, and worse, she was not sure Katherine could tell the difference. And there were vampires trying to kill her – not that they wouldn't kill anyone else, but it felt very personal. And to top it all off, Alaric Salzman was right - she had vampires and witches arguing over her. Just a few choices had led to this.

She sighed and ran her fingers over the new bracelet – the token of her agreement with Damon. She couldn't have imagined ever having anything so beautiful on her wrist. There was another choice to make, and she had no inkling of which way it would go. But she knew that whatever her decision would be, it would change things. It would have consequences. She did not regret any of the choices she had made that had led her to where she was just then. But perhaps unlike some of the others, the decision of whether to keep or return the bracelet would be carefully made. She would take her time.

She rested her head against her knees and actually fell asleep.

She did not hear Bonnie and Alaric approach her. Nor did she hear Bonnie stop Alaric when he moved to awaken her.

"No," Bonnie said. "Let her rest."

"She needs to know." Alaric replied softly.

"She'll know soon enough. And Stefan will be here soon. If she wants, he'll be able to follow."

"I'm not sure I can leave her here alone." Alaric said.

"She'll be fine. One thing I am absolutely convinced of now, nothing will be able to approach her too closely before she is surrounded by vampire warriors. They will protect her."

Still Alaric didn't move.

Bonnie pulled at him. "We need to get going. Stefan may have vampire speed, but we don't."

Alaric sighed and left with Bonnie.

The Chase

Damon was running as fast as he could.

He may have started off the pursuer, but it had changed. Luckily he had recognized soon enough, barely, the trapish nature of where he was headed. Now he was the prey.

He hadn't stopped to count. It could be just the one he had sensed at first, or the two they had feared. It may even be more.

Whatever it was, he had a new mission now. Lead them away from Elena, as fast and as far away as he could.

He was getting stronger, faster. He wasn't sure he was up to full strength and speed. He had been tested recently and had actually done much better than he expected to when it had started. But then he had motivation – keep the creature away from Elena.

Different method now – same motivation. Same task. Keep it or him or them away from Elena. This time it would be running – being chased. But drawing them away from her.

It didn't leave much time for scheming or much breath for what he had to do. But it would be enough. He had to. He and she both needed help.

Damon managed to pull his phone from his pocket and hit a speed dial. He wasn't sure she would, but she answered.

"Damon."

"Need help. Can you track phone?"

"Yes. We'll be there. Is Elena OK?"

"Don't know. Can't talk"

"OK," Katherine said. "I can check that. But she's not with you?"

"No. Drawing them away from her."

"Thank you, Damon. Keep moving. And keep your phone on."

Alone?

Stefan was leaving his car. He had come as soon as she had asked, but she was calm on the phone and with others, so he was not unduly alarmed.

But when he left his car and started on foot to where she said she was, he became concerned.

There were vampires near. He started moving at top speed to where she said she would be.

At first he tried to sense the other vamps. They weren't moving, at least not at first. He thought one of them had started to follow him, but had soon stopped. They were giving him room for whatever reason. So he concentrated on Elena.

He found her sitting, curled up, alone. Why alone? Bonnie, Alaric and Damon were supposed to be with her.

He stopped several yards from her and concentrated. Relief flowed through him as he heard a steady heartbeat, steady breathing and…he would get in trouble if he called it snoring, so he just smiled to himself.

Stefan approached her slowly and quietly – scanning the field and trees that surrounded them. He could see nothing unusual.

"Elena," he said softly, tapping her shoulder. Then he stared. Her wrist held a new bracelet. He hadn't given it to her. Who? Katherine? Was it something else she was making Elena do?

"Elena," he repeated, whispering into her ear as he kneeled in front of her.

"Stefan," she said, instinctively hugging him as she woke up.

She kept her eyes closed and held the hug for few seconds, not really knowing where she was - or caring.

Stefan was not going to interrupt her. He began to think he had his old Elena back.

Then it hit her. She opened her eyes and broke off the hug. She started to stand, but needed his help to get all the way up.

She looked around for the others but did not see them. "Where're Bonnie and Mr. Salzman?"

"No one was here, Elena, you were alone."

"Damon didn't come back?"

Stefan shook his head. "No one was here."

"Yes, Stefan, they were." Stefan's heart sank. She had returned to her recent attitude towards him.

"You were alone when I arrived, Elena."

"OK. Sorry. It's just not going well so far." She began to think. Where had she pointed for Bonnie to go? Where had she last seen Damon?

She found it and started moving towards it. "Come with me OK? I think I last saw them there," she said pointing.

"Elena, we need to be careful. There are other vampires in the woods."

"I know Stefan. They're Katherine's. But the idiots won't help. We need to find them on our own."

Stefan was, as so often lately, confused by what Elena said, but he caught up and walked with her to wherever she was going.


	5. Into the Woods

Wisdom

Bonnie was getting increasingly nervous. She and Alaric were going deeper into the trees, there was less and less sunlight – really none anymore..

She had picked up on what she thought was Damon's trail, but that was long gone. They were following another vampire now.

Bonnie was leading the way, Alaric was following, ready to act when needed. She was impressed – he seemed as fearless as Elena, as trusting of her as Elena.

But she was starting to lose faith in this. Not in herself or her power, just in the wisdom of following an unknown, probably hostile vampire out of the protection of the light into the trees.

"I think we should go back and wait for Stefan," Bonnie said, stopping and turning to face him.

"But you said we were following Damon and that he might need help."

"We were, but something's changed. I don't have Damon's trail anymore, if I ever did. I don't know who we're following."

"OK," Alaric said. "If you think so. But there are two of us. You apparently pack quite a punch, and I have vervain darts and stakes that have taken out quite a few vampires. Couldn't we handle one vampire?"

"That's just it. I'm getting better at telling where they are and where they've been, but not their numbers. If they're spread out, like Katherine's were, I can tell them apart. But if they're close together, I don't think I could. There could be one or five, just close together. I don't know. I think we should at least go back to where there's sunlight."

"Fine, but if we're getting out, lets get out. I think that, if it's paying attention and sees us turn around, it will come after us. How fast can you run?"

* * *

Obsessed

Stefan was walking next to Elena, obsessed. Not with their mission or the recent deaths, not even with her. He was obsessed with her bracelet. She almost never had anything on either wrist. And it was much too nice for her to have bought for herself anyway.

He was barely registering what she said as they walked.

"Can you tell if Damon went this way? I think he did, but he left so fast."

"There's a trail here," Stefan said. "He was here."

"And Bonnie?"

"Bonnie and Alaric came this way as well."

"Anyone or anything else?"

"I don't think so. But would you expect anything out here? Maybe when we get to the trees."

Elena nodded. "Are we being followed?"

"Behind us and to the left of us. They're Katherine's?"

"Yeah. My protection, it seems. I couldn't talk her out of it this time. But only two sides? Does that mean there's only two of them?"

"Yes. Two. How many did you think?"

"There were four. Did the others stay behind?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "That I don't know. I can tell what's near us pretty well, but I don't have much range."

Elena nodded, and wondered what happened, and what to do next. Her musings were interrupted by a question which, though expected eventually, was unwelcome at the moment.

"I see you have a bracelet. Did it come from Katherine?"

"Katherine?" Elena asked. "No. Why would you think that?"

"I just don't know all the details of your deal with her. And I don't know who else would …" He decided it might not be wise to finish that statement.

She knew the questions would come, and not just from Stefan. And she had no intention of hiding it or her "agreement" with Damon from him or anyone else. But now?

"Not Katherine," she repeated. "And please, use your super hearing and seeing and smelling or whatever to find Bonnie or to tell if there is danger near, not to brood over what is not being hidden. We'll talk about it when this is done."

"'Talk about'. Every guy's favorite words."

"Please Stefan. Concentrate. Is there no sign of trouble with Bonnie or anyone?"

"I'm not hearing them at all."

"Then we need to go faster. Would you be willing to carry me and run until you do hear or sense something?"

Really, it was more to get the subject away from the bracelet than for any worry about Bonnie and Alaric or Damon, though she was thinking things were moving too slowly.

Stefan nodded, and she let his arms lift her and hold her close as he increased his speed.

* * *

How Could She Not Have Known?

Katherine was furious. Not at Elena, not at the vampires she had sent to watch over Elena, certainly not at Damon, but at herself. She knew Elena well enough to know that she would react to what seemed like a couple of random killings like this. And she knew Damon and Stefan well enough that they would do whatever Elena asked, no matter how risky.

Damon was in trouble, so she had sent two of the vampires she had watching over Elena to find and help him. She knew they would be fast, she hoped they would be fast enough. At least she knew that Bonnie and the teacher were there as well. More power, if needed.

As she entered the woods she wondered if she was being just as reckless as Elena seemed to be. Probably an overreaction - there was not much that Katherine could not handle by herself, let alone with the help of people that were already in the woods and that she knew were on her side.

She pushed such thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on getting to where she knew Damon to be. She would have to trust Elena's safety to the two she had left to protect her.

* * *

Saved by the Light - Maybe

Damon had been caught. He knew it was just a matter of time. He had finally seen some sunlight – a break in the trees. Not a very large spot, but enough to give him some breathing room.

Now that he was still, he could see – two vampires. At least one of them looked familiar, but he could not remember where from.

"Can't come into the light? Must be awfully inconvenient. You don't know the right people."

"The sun won't last," said one of the vampires.

It was true. The light was just a spot – a break in the woods. It would eventually disappear – long before sunset. The trees would eventually block all of the light.

Damon reached for his phone. Gone. He didn't know if it had made it back into his pocket when he had called Katherine or not. Hopefully it had, and it had just fallen out recently. Not that it mattered. For now, he had two vampires near him, and his job was to keep them here – away from wherever Elena was now.

"You could tell me why you're chasing me." Damon said.

"You chased us," a vampire replied.

"I followed you. There's a difference." Damon said.

No response. Not very talkative. Damon's words would not hold them here.

One of them turned around – it looked like he was leaving. The other glanced briefly in his direction, away from Damon. Damon jumped out of the light and knocked him over. The vampires were quickly back next to each other as Damon backed into the light again. Hopefully the message was clear – they both needed to stay there with him.

* * *

Trails and Idiots

Stefan stopped. He still held Elena. He couldn't bear to put her down, and was afraid she would ask him to. She didn't, but she did give him a quizzical look.

"The trails separate here, Elena. Damon went in one direction, Bonnie and Alaric in another."

It was time. She had to decide who might need help more. She didn't spend much time on it - humans and witches were much more vulnerable. She didn't like the idea of leaving contact with Damon until later, but she felt she had to.

Elena spoke softly, hoping her vampire protectors would not hear. "Stefan, follow Bonnie, but slowly at first. When I squeeze your shoulder – go at top speed to them. OK?"

"Why?" he whispered.

"Need to lose these guys, at least for a little bit. If there's something bothering Bonnie, I want it to move away from them to us. I'm not sure it'll do that if the idiots are too close."

"They'll be faster than me," Stefan said.

"Then we'll need surprise to give us a head start."

"It won't last Elena."

"Still, Stefan, try. Please?"

Stefan nodded and began to move in the right direction. Slowly, as she had asked.

* * *

How Long?

Alaric and Bonnie hadn't made it out of the trees. He had been right again – shortly after turning around, the vampire they were following was on them.

Vampires, actually. There were two. But Bonnie had been had been careful enough to keep here wits about her as they were walking quickly towards the safety of the light. She had sensed the vampires in time to call Alaric to a stop and to start the protection spell again.

Now they stood still next to a tree in a very small area surrounded by moving air. She was wondering how long she could keep this up. He was wondering if he could shoot one of his vervain darts through the air movement without disrupting the spell or having it deflected from its target.


	6. The Demons in the Trees

The Phone

Katherine was moving through the trees to where her gadget said Damon's phone was. And she realized that she had to keep herself aware of what was around her at the same time.

She wasn't sensing anyone else, but knew she couldn't risk going any faster. It could change anytime.

When the phone was very close she stopped and concentrated. Nothing. She scanned the area until she saw it, walked slowly to it and picked it up. She looked around. She could see no signs of a struggle or fight. She could see where he had gone – the trail he had left, and she was getting ready to follow when she realized others were coming. At least three.

She concentrated to determine where they were coming from, picked a gap she thought she could get through, and left at full speed. It was, unfortunately, not the direction that Damon's trail led.

She did manage to reach under her blouse and pull out a necklace she wore. It had a small button on it, which she pushed. Then she concentrated on running.

* * *

Into the Light

Damon was getting a little concerned. The sun was moving, though slowly. He knew he had some time, but the vampires weren't budging. At least he was resting –getting stronger. But they were too.

And he realized where he had seen one of them. This was not good.

He watched them carefully. If one turned his back, or even if he thought they were far enough apart for him to move, he was ready. He needed something – anything He was grasping at straws now. He began looking around for a rock or something he could throw to distract them. It was a long shot, and there was nothing anyway.

The needed distraction came from the outside. Something was moving toward them. He heard it, very faintly. And at least one of the other vampires heard it. It turned away.

It was all Damon wanted or needed. He was immediately jumping towards the vampire still watching him. The vampire braced for his assault, even flinching back a little. But Damon moved slightly to the side and instead of directly hitting him, grabbed him, planted his feet, and started dragging him into the light.

The vampire wasn't going there without noise and a fight. Damon was taking some real damage, but was getting some blows in himself, and was holding on firmly.

Damon had been able to drag the vampire part of the way into the light when the vampire that had been walking away realized what has happening. He was immediately in place and pulling the vampire out of the light.

It was a tug of war that Damon was losing. If he could just keep some of him in the light long enough, he could do real damage. Perhaps enough that Damon would really only have one vampire left to fight.

Then he was no longer alone in the light. A vampire had appeared and was helping him pull. And the resistance stopped. Damon looked briefly at the vampire next to him. He was easily holding the struggling vampire in place.

He looked back into to trees. The other vampire was under vicious assault, and was losing. He too, was being dragged into the light.

Damon watched silently as both struggles ended. One vampire approached him, while the other went back in to trees and stood still, concentrating.

He was walking in sunlight. That was a good sign, wasn't it? Surely his call to Katherine had paid off.

"Who are you," Damon asked the vampire that approached him.

"We work for your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?" Damon was a little confused.

"Or we protect her. You really need to decide which - we're getting tired of hearing about this."

"Katherine's talking about me?"

"Surprised? She has been for awhile."

"Where is she?"

A noise came from the vampire's pocket. He pulled out something that looked like an ipod and looked at the screen.

"She needs help." The vampire said. And both were gone.

"Katherine or Elena?" Damon asked, starting to follow. He had to stop and work out a few kinks in himself before he could start following.

He still could not approach their speed. He had taken some damage. But he followed as quickly as he could.

* * *

Back into the Sunlight

Stefan was moving as fast as he could while carrying Elena. She was silent, trusting him. Or maybe knowing that if she spoke it would distract him.

Her protectors were following, but he couldn't tell how far behind they were. He was concentrating on Bonnie and Alaric.

And he found them. As he approached, he could see two vampires who were trying to figure out how to get through Bonnie's spell. And he could see them turn towards him.

He tried to set Elena down carefully as he ran, but he was going too fast. She stumbled to the ground. And though he knew a vampire was coming at him, he also saw that a vampire was moving toward her. He turned immediately towards her but did not reach it before the vampire hit her. It was going towards her neck before Stefan managed to knock it off of her. Then he was hit again from behind by the other vampire. He had to turn to fight it.

Elena was struggling to get up, trying to regain her senses. She knew the vampire would be coming at her again.

She saw a blur go past her and the vampire that had attacked her was being taken by two vampires - apparently her protectors.

She couldn't stop watching. It was ugly and fierce, noisy and bloody. When it was over, she could only think 'He was right again. We do need to keep these idiots on our side'."

When she managed to stand. One of the Katherine's vampires was standing near her, though it did not speak.

Her eyes found Stefan – still fighting.

"Go help him!" She yelled at the vampire next to her.

"Not allowed." It simply said.

"This is stupid," Elena said as she started to move in that direction.

Alaric finally decided he had a clear shot and fired a vervain dart at the vampire fighting Stefan. Before it arrived, the fight shifted. The dart hit Stefan, who managed to throw the other vampire aside before collapsing.

Bonnie then had the other vampire under he spell. She was able to hold it and get it onto the ground, shaking in pain. She released it when Alaric moved to stand next to it with a stake. As soon as she released it, he staked it.

Alaric made sure the stake was firmly in place, then moved to Elena, who had run to Stefan.

"I'm sorry," he began.

"Not your fault. Do you know how long he will be disabled?"

"No. It's long enough to burn them or stake them. That's all I've ever cared about."

"But you made them!" Elena's frustration and fear were beginning to show.

"Didn't you use one of these on him once? How long was he down?"

Elena shook her head as she tried to recall. "I don't know. I couldn't bear to watch him that closely after all that had happened. Maybe 20 minutes or half an hour."

"That's as good a guess as we're going to get." Alaric said.

Elena looked at Stefan and sighed. Then she looked at Katherine's vampire who had moved towards Stefan with her – though he just stood nearby watching.

"Where's the other vampire?"

"Checking to see if there are more."

Elena nodded her head. She wanted to yell at him, to let her frustration out. But she had learned that arguing with these idiots didn't help. She turned back to Alaric. Bonnie was standing next to them now.

"Are you guys all right? Did they get to you at all?"

"No. We're fine."

"Thank God. OK." She realized she was sore from the fall she had taken as she stretched her neck and shoulders.

The other vampire had returned and they were standing together nearby.

"Do you know where Damon is?" she asked them both at once.

One of them shook his head. It was the one she had talked to before about Bonnie.

"Can one of you go and find him? He might need help."

She had just gotten the question out when a noise came from the pocket of one of the vampires. He pulled out the same ipod-looking device, briefly nodded at the other vampire, and was gone.

The remaining vampire approached Elena. "He has gone to help Katherine. I will remain with you. We need to get you back into the sunlight."

"No!" Elena said. "Katherine needs help? Where is she?"

The vampire just shook his head.

"If she needs help, I'm going there. Where is she."

"Back into the sunlight." He said.

"Are you going to take me to her, or let me just wander in the woods?" She said. Then she started walking in the direction the other vampire had gone. "Come on." She said to Alaric and Bonnie.

"Oh," Elena said, turning back to the vampire and pointing at Stefan. His eyes were open, but he hadn't moved. "Bring Stefan."

"You'd better do what she wants." Bonnie said to the vampire as she started following Elena. "She's obviously queen…"

Bonnie said another syllable under her breath, but managed to not say it out loud. Alaric tried to not chuckle as the vampire picked up Stefan and started following.

"She won't be happy about this. It had better not get me staked…" it muttered.


	7. Keeping Promises

Devastation

Katherine was devastated.

Death was around her all the time. Humans and vampires. Sometimes she caused it. Too often she witnessed it. But rarely was it so close as now.

She knew she would eventually be caught by the pursuing vampires. She hoped she would be out of the woods before it happened. But only to think, she would never leave those she knew were still in there to those chasing her.

She didn't expect to make it, and she didn't. When the chase was done, she saw there were four vampires. They attempted to taunt her – she didn't respond. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe it would have bought her more time. But she wasn't in the mood. She knew help was on the way. She would just have to hold them off until it came.

And she did. She had done this time after time – not often with so many. But she was able to fend them off once the fight began. It was taking a toll on her, though.

Then help in the form of one of her vampires. She thought they might have split two against her (she was giving them a pretty good fight by herself) and two against him. But they didn't. Three attacked him. He was good - really, really good. And additional help came in the form of two more of her vampires. But by the time they arrived and two of the hostile vampires turned to fight them, he was almost gone. She was busy with her own fight, but when she stole glances in his direction, it hurt.

Damon came when he had just been killed. At least it kept the vampire from returning to her, or helping take another one of hers out. But Damon did not look good when he arrived, and he was on the defensive from the start.

And she knew no one else was coming.

* * *

Surprise and Promises

Stefan was up and moving on his own. Not fast, but the group was much faster now. Elena was not sure it was fast enough. The vampire had said that Katherine needed help. Katherine need help? How was that even possible?

"This is too slow. Carry me to her, please?" Elena said to her remaining protector.

"She doesn't want you where there is any risk to you. I have no idea how she will react when she sees you."

"Slow or fast, it'll be the same. Make it fast. Please. I just need to know."

The vampire stopped and stared at her. Finally he nodded.

Elena grabbed a stake from Alaric, and moved next to the vampire so he could pick her up. Then she had another thought. "Can you carry Bonnie as well? She can help if needed and it wouldn't be much more weight."

The vampire scowled, but let Bonnie climb onto his back and hold him around the neck as he picked Elena up. "Will you be able to hang on?"

"Watch me," Bonnie said as she tried to secure her legs.

"Stefan. Can you carry Mr. Salzman?"

"Well's just run," Alaric said. "I'm betting I can keep up with him in his current condition."

He wasn't quite right. Stefan was slower than Katherine's vampire, but Alaric still lagged behind.

The vampire quickly assessed the fight as soon as he reached it. He put down Elena as Bonnie dropped off and immediately headed towards Katherine.

Katherine managed to signal him to another direction – towards Damon, who was hanging on, but not much more.

"Bonnie, help her." Elena said, pointing to Katherine.

"I can't Elena."

Elena misunderstood. "Bonnie, please. We have to protect her."

"No Elena, I can't..."

Elena started running towards the vampire attacking Katherine, readying her stake. She did not hear Bonnie finish. "…use my power against just one when they are that close. It would hurt her too."

Katherine saw Elena approaching. "Elena no!"

The other vampire turned from Katherine and attacked Elena. Elena had moved to the side a little and was trying to position the stake in a way she thought would be effective when the vampire hit her. Bonnie's power did hit the vampire now and Elena was able to move away from it. She did drop the stake, but Katherine picked it up. When she was next to the vampire, Bonnie stopped. Katherine used the stake effectively.

Elena and Katherine looked at the others. Damon was standing still, watching them. Two of the hostile vampires were lying still – all three of Katherine's were dispatching the remaining one. Elena did not watch. She moved towards Damon, but stopped to watch Katherine who had moved to one of the bodies of the dead vampires. She saw Katherine pick up his hand, exposing the ring that let him walk in the sunlight. Elena expected her to remove the ring, but she didn't.

Bonnie was standing by Katherine now, confused by the expression on Katherine's face. "You cared for him, didn't you?"

Katherine nodded her head, but did not look at her.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said.

Katherine stood and faced her. "If you don't already, you need to know that the only ones I will let near Elena are ones that I completely trust. Yes, I cared for him. He proved his loyalty to me long ago. That is hard to find in my world. And I knew that, if needed, he would give everything he had to protect her. Or me."

Katherine looked back down at him as she continued speaking to Bonnie. "We have a deal Bonnie. I wouldn't and haven't asked for me, but would you give your life for Elena?"

Katherine moved to her three remaining vampires without waiting for a response. The last of the fighting was over. Bonnie looked at Elena who had turned to where Stefan and Alaric were arriving.

Damon was on the move now. He pushed Stefan who fell back and hit a tree. "This is your fault!"

Elena was there quickly, pulling at Damon's arm.

"Damon, no! Leave him alone. What's wrong?" She managed to get between them.

"That house he supposedly burned down," Damon began. "One of the vampires chasing me was from that house. I recognized him. He didn't do what he said he did."

Elena turned back to Stefan. "Stefan? What happened?"

"I did burn the house down. But I left the tunnel. I had to give them a chance, Elena, a chance to change. You would have wanted me to."

"Now you're blaming her?" Damon asked angrily.

"No Damon." Elena said as she turned back to him. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I would have wanted them to have a chance."

"Vampires don't change Elena," Damon said bitterly.

"Stefan did. You did. And I had to give you a lot of chances. But there were only four in the house, and one was killed."

"They had friends or they went recruiting. And how can we know if we've killed them all yet?" Damon said. He hadn't calmed down much.

"Damon…" Elena began. She was cut off by Katherine.

"He's not wrong. A word please?" Katherine said, nodding her head to tell Elena to follow.

Elena did, but not before pulling Damon away from Stefan, and when she thought they were far enough apart, saying "Stay? We need to talk."

Damon did stay.

"Are you OK?" Katherine asked.

"Just a little sore." Elena said.

Katherine nodded. "We can't keep doing this, Elena. What exactly did we risk both of our lives for today? A town that has wanted to burn me for 150 years? And Damon. And Stefan."

"I can't let people die. And they don't want that anymore. They don't even know what you are."

"John Gilbert did not act alone, Elena." She sighed and shook her head before continuing. "I've come to learn some things about you since our association began, Elena. I know that you will do anything I ask of you, regardless of any risk or danger involved. And I know that you will protect me without thought for yourself. You have been completely faithful to your pledge to me. And I have no doubt that you always will honor your pledge. I don't take this lightly."

"We have an agreement. Bonnie will be safe and you will leave Jeremy and Jenna alone."

"As long as they leave me alone. But remember, Gilberts are targets. I will do all I can to ensure your safety, but the others…"

"Neither would betray you. And Jenna is not really a Gilbert."

"She is Jeremy's guardian, and yours. That makes her target enough." Katherine shook her head again. "We have to come to an understanding, Elena. The price today was very high. I can't help you to be safe if you try to escape your protection."

"You won't let them help. If they would just help when I ask them…"

"Elena. I am risking people I care about to protect you." Katherine hesitated and added, "If you ask them to help Damon or Stefan, I will permit it. But you must ask. And anyone else is too much. Do not test them further."

"They're staying then."

"Yes. The rules remain in place and they will not interfere with your life. If things stay calm, you will not see them. I hope you will sleep better knowing they are there, but that may be too much to ask. I also hope you will see it for what it is - a token of my appreciation for your loyalty, and a manifestation of my pledge to protect you. I have people who will do almost anything for me, but I don't have anyone like you. You are unbelievably valuable to me."

Elena was a little shocked – was this some kind of compliment? She nodded her head.

"We will make sure the woods are clear of any threat before we leave." Then Katherine surprised Elena. "New bracelet? A gift?"

Elena nodded. "Damon."

Katherine nodded her head. Elena could not read her expression. For some reason, Elena felt she had to explain.

"Damon said it was a…"

"No need, Elena," Katherine interrupted. "That is between you and him. I will keep my promises to him, and I expect that you will as well. We have some clean-up to do. You will still have an escort when you leave the woods, but it will be unseen." Katherine left to join her vampires.

Everyone was looking at Elena as she returned to Damon. She could tell they were ready to leave. And it looked like Damon and Stefan had calmed down. Her talk with Katherine had certainly calmed her.

"I'm sorry I got so upset at you," Elena told Damon. "I understand your reaction, but he did what he did because of who he is. I wouldn't want that to change anymore than I would want you to."

"I just can't believe he would take the risk – with you."

"And you're risk-free? I stayed with him because of what he is. I met you because of what he is. I am wearing this bracelet now because of what he is. And now, I need to go with him and explain what the bracelet is and what it means."

"You sounded earlier like you were going to let him figure it out on his own."

"No," Elena said. "I owe him the truth. Today he helped me, he saved me. Just like you have done. You're brothers, and you fight. But I'm alive because of both of you."

"I can't promise I won't get jealous of whatever time you spend with him," Damon said.

"It's not a flimsy bracelet, Damon. Nor is my promise to you flimsy. I will keep it. Sometimes, like today, it will suck royally. Sometimes, like today, I will want to give him more than the promise would allow. But I will keep it."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards Stefan. She turned back before too long. "I'll be at the Boarding House, if you go home this evening. And I'm still waiting for details on dancing…"


	8. Epilogue Deals with Demons

Deals with Demons

Elena arrived home relaxed and happy for the first time in it seemed like forever. It had been days, not weeks - but more than a week, since she had to worry about something trying to kill or use her. No deaths from "animal attacks", no visits from Katherine, no sightings of her "protectors". Nothing.

She had been dancing with Damon. That went well, she thought. He was giving her time, which was one thing she never seemed to have in any aspect of her life. And she was enjoying it.

Stefan was still around. She still did casual things with him. She thought she had to. Decisions required alternatives. And she was apparently able to show Damon that she was keeping her promise.

She greeted Jenna with a hug. They had been talking more lately. Without the vampire stuff to hide, there wasn't even a reason to be evasive. Not that she let Jenna dig too deep. But it seemed to keep Jenna satisfied.

As Elena climbed the stairs, she noted that the only thing she wished she could change right now was her relationship with Jeremy. She tried and he cut her off. She had only done what she thought was right. She was only protecting him – something she had to do. Surely he would understand that – eventually.

She passed his door. Closed. Not a surprise. She didn't knock, she just went to her room and changed into her nightwear. She was tired after dancing – she expected to sleep well.

After changing she was on her bed, brushing her hair, reliving the day's events in her mind when a knock came at her door.

She cringed, just a little. Jeremy was ignoring her, Jenna generally gave her space at this time of night. Was her vacation from Katherine over?

"Come in," she said.

Jeremy entered.

"Jer!" She sat up immediately and moved over to give him room to sit on the bed. "What can I do for you?"

"You keep saying you want to talk. And as much as I hate saying it, I want to talk to you."

"Of course. Whatever you want. I just need to say…"

"No Elena," he interrupted. "Do not say you're sorry again. I've heard. I need to tell you something you may not know."

He hesitated. She tried to give him a look of encouragement.

"When I overdosed on your pills, I had drunk some of Anna's blood."

Jeremy was silent as Elena processed the information. It took a few seconds to sink in.

"Jeremy, no," Elena said. "No. You weren't trying to…"

"I was trying to turn."

"I can't believe this. You had no idea what you were trying to do."

"No, Elena, I didn't. I only know that the only people I've cared about for a long time had done it. I knew they were gone, that I could never have them back. But I could follow them, I could go where they went. I could turn."

"Jer, think about your family. What would happen to us?"

"Do you mean my uncle who killed Anna or the sister who lied to me?"

"I'm sorry! You know I was trying to protect you."

"And all you did was hurt me. Everyone I loved died. You kept me from protecting them."

Elena closed her eyes and tried to come up with a response. Jeremy spoke first.

"I want you to take me there – to where the vampires are. I want to see for myself where Anna and Vicki were. What it was like, what they saw. I want to go where you go."

"You don't know what you're asking. I told you, I would talk to you about it. I will tell you anything you want. I promise."

"Your talk is full of lies Elena. Take me there. Let me see for myself."

"Jeremy, please..."

"You want to help me? Take me there, or I'll find it myself."

Jermey left. Elena threw her brush at the closing door in frustration, thinking what she had not spoken.

"I made a deal with a demon to keep you out of there, and now you want me to take you in?"

-The End –

(well, until it starts again. Until then, hasta la vista. Until I see you again – in your story or mine…)


End file.
